The present invention relates to remote reboot of systems in a data processing network, in particular to rebooting remote systems where an adapter card is preventing the system from booting satisfactorily and local intervention is required.
In a typical data processing network environment, multiple client computer systems(clients) are connected to one or more server computer systems (servers). In one common arrangement, each client system includes an operating system, and optionally other software, stored on a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive within the client. On power-up or reboot, the client boots from the hard disk drive without reference to the server computer. Once operational and connected to the network, the client may choose to access and use programs or data resident on mass storage in the server.
It is becoming increasingly prevalent for servers to be controlled remotely, including restart of the server when a problem has occurred. However if an adapter card, such as an adapter card attached to the processor through a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) bus, has a serious problem it can prevent the system from booting and local intervention at the server is required. The server is then not available to respond to requests from clients until the problem has been diagnosed and repaired. If the problem has been caused by an adapter card, then the failing adapter card needs to be removed from the server. If the server can function without the adapter card, then the server can be powered up and should function. If the server cannot function without the adapter card, then a replacement adapter card must be inserted into the server before it can be powered up. In a similar manner, clients may be controlled remotely.
In a prior art server, adapter cards are initialized prior to checking if the user wishes to enter a setup program. If a failing adapter card causes the server to hang and thus not be usable, then the user will not have the opportunity to run a setup program to disable the failing adapter card and allow the system to again be useable.
European Patent Application 0 464 987 having an effective filing date of Apr. 17, 1991 discloses a system which includes a plurality of expansion connectors for receiving adapter cards. A non-volatile memory stores programmable option select (POS) data that is stored when the system is configured. A Power On Self Test (POST) operation is performed during which adapters are checked to determine if any have been added, moved or removed, since a previous system configuration. If any have been so altered, the system can be placed in operation with all adapters enabled except for those which were altered.
It would be desirable to provide a system in which the user is able to indicate that he/she wishes to run a setup program, prior to initialization of adapter cards, which may cause the system to hang.
Accordingly, the invention provides a data processing system including a bus network interconnecting a data processor and one or more adapter cards and means being provided for causing the data processor to bypass initialization of at least one of said adapter cards in response to a user indication entered prior to said initialization. This allows the user to bring up a system which would otherwise hang during adapter card initialization because of a failing adapter card. The user may be at the same location as the data processing system or the user may be remote from the data processing system.
Preferably, the data processing system further includes means for causing the data processor to receive an indication from the user as to whether at least one of said adapter cards is to be disabled. This allows the user, having skipped the initialization routine which would cause the system to hang, to disable that failing adapter card or cards so that the system may be restarted without the system hanging.
Further preferably, the data processing system further includes means for causing the data processor to receive an indication from the user as to whether at least one of said adapter cards which is disabled is to be enabled for operation. This allows the system to have a second adapter card capable of performing the functions of the first adapter card installed in the system, but disabled. After failure of the first adapter card and it being disabled, the second adapter card may be enabled, thus allowing the machine to function normally with no loss of functionality.
In a preferred embodiment, the user indication is the depression of a pre-determined combination of one of more keys on a keyboard. Such a technique does not require any additional hardware to be used in the system.
In an embodiment, the data processing system is a client computer system connected to a server computer system and an indication entered by a user is entered at the server computer system. In another embodiment, the data processing system is a server computer system connected to a client computer system and an indication entered by a user is entered at the client computer system. This allows a remote user to bring up a system which would otherwise hang during adapter card initialization because of a failing adapter card. The need for the remote user to visit the location of the client computer system or the server computer system is removed.
The invention also provides a method of operating a data processing system having a bus network interconnecting a data processor and one or more adapter cards, the method comprising the steps of causing the data processor to bypass initialization of at least one of said adapter cards in response to a user indication entered prior to an initialization.